My Lady of the Masked Ball
by nicsnort
Summary: Loki had just wanted to have some fun with her. It would help if he knew who she was but alas, this Lady enjoyed her keeping her mystery. LokixOC Loki's POV
1. Chapter 1

**I have been working on this story for ages. Knowing it is short enough I wanted to finish it before I posted it here. I hope everyone enjoys.**

* * *

Music and laughter tinkled through the air out on the castle's balcony a far better noise than the cacophony inside. Loki rubbed the bridge of his nose trying to work out some of his stress. He had a love-hate relationship with these parties, these "masquerade" balls. On one hand, they let him perform tricks on the guests without being caught but on the other, he had to socialize with them. The dullards of the Asgardian upper class were only tolerable for a time. The night air was cool and crisp and his mask was hot and heavy. He lifted it up for a few seconds allowing the breeze to chill the sweat that had formed underneath.

"You are supposed to keep your mask on at all times." A voice said behind him. Loki reaffixed his mask and turned to greet this intruder on his solitude. It was a woman. She was dressed in deep green with a light purple and white mask covering her face and rows of heather braided into her hair.

"You are correct but I did not think anyone would see my reprieve from the confines of anonymity."

"Your anonymity is safe sir, I did not see but the movement of your hands and the brim of your mask." She approached him and leaned against the stone railing.

"Did you too seek comfort in the night's chill or perhaps liberation from the inane chatter?" Loki asked her. He did not really care but from what she could tell the woman was pretty enough with her long hair the colour of dark mead and full figure. It had been awhile since he had had a woman and she would do nicely.

"Mayhap I came to look at the gardens," she replied gesturing to the blackness where the gardens were. Usually, the pathways would be lit by floating lights but after Thor had accidentally destroyed a good third of the trails and plants during a training exercise with Mjolnir the gardens were closed for repairs.

Loki smiled. "And what a beautiful sight it is."

"A shame. I heard what happened to them. I have never seen the gardens lit up at night I am sure it is lovely."

Loki raised a thin dark eyebrow in intrigue. "You have never seen the gardens at night before, my Lady? They light them every night, surely you must have."

The woman gave a weak smile. "Unfortunately no. You see my father does not often allow me to parties and usually, he keeps me very close to him and always inside."

"And he is correct in doing so. Where is he tonight? Certainly, he did not leave a beautiful flower like you alone. There is many a man who would take advantage of you, my Lady." Loki moved in towards the woman casually but enough that she noticed.

"Like you sir?" She asked backing up as much as Loki had advanced. "Truth be told, my father does not know I am here. I stole out of the house and came here on my own."

"A brave woman," Loki said advancing again but this time far more subtle than before. It appeared as though she would not be easily won to his bed. He loved a chase.

"Or an incredibly stupid one," she replied with a smile.

"I would not say such. It would only be a foolish move if you were to be caught."

"You would be right sir, and given the look of the stars and how inebriated the other guests are I must be returning home to prevent just that." The woman pushed herself away from the balcony and Loki followed.

"But our conversation was just becoming interesting. Stay a few more minutes? I do not even know your name." Loki said grabbing her wrist to prevent her from going any further.

"Is that not the point of the masquerade?" She replied and then she smiled. "There will be another masquerade in two moons for the summer solstice. Meet me here after the All-Father departs for the night."

Pulling her wrist out of his grasp she ran back into the main room and soon was lost in the crowd. On the balcony, Loki looked down at his hand and smiled. There was a stem of heather in his hand. This was going to be fun indeed.

* * *

Loki sat in the Grand Library as he often did perusing a thick tome of spells. Today, however, he was distracted. His mind kept wandering back to the night before and that woman with heather in her hair. To be invited to the ball last night and to have attended parties before her father must have been someone of moderate importance. Yet he could not recall any females in court like her before. Perhaps he could find some clue in the familial records.

Standing Loki left his book of spells on the table and wandered over to the rarely used section of familial records. He knew he could immediately dismiss the first tier families he and everyone in the realm knew them far too well for there to be a secret daughter. She must have been from a second or third tier family then. The second tier families were healers, diplomats, and personal servants to the first tier and the Royal family, his mother's handmaidens for example. While the third tier families were general servants to the first tier and the Royal family, most guards, scribes, and occasionally merchants or craftsmen who managed to become important enough.

Taking several scrolls of records down from their shelves Loki carefully balanced them in his arms. Carefully he began his trek back to his table. After a few minutes, and several dropped scrolls, he made it back and began his search.

A few hours later Loki had made no progress. He ran a hand through his hair. It was getting late and although he could stay as long as he wanted he had promised his mother dinner together tonight. Getting up from his table Loki looked up and down the nearest isles.

"You girl," he said finding what he needed. The person he was speaking to was a Keeper of the Library and despite being here so often Loki had never bothered to learn their names as they were ever changing. The men and women who became Keepers were often sent here as punishment for misdeeds in other positions such as healers, scribes, or acolytes from the temple. It was punishment because keeping the library was a notoriously frustrating and mountainous task, they were sent here to learn patience and calm. When their punishment was done they returned the lesson well learned.

"Yes, my Prince," the Keeper said setting down her tomes and bending at the waist respectfully. When she arose Loki noticed that the torc around her neck marked her as one of the few permanent Keepers and a senior worker at that, however, he had never seen her before.

"There are scrolls over at my table. Put them away." He commanded still trying to recall if he had seen her before. He thought he knew all of the permanent Keepers by sight.

"Yes, my Prince." She said with another bow and made to immediately follow the order. Loki stepped in her path however and she stopped.

"You are a permanent worker, correct? Why have I not seen you before?"

Respectfully her eyes did not meet his when she answered. "Yes, my Prince, you are correct. I usually work in the disused sections of Midgard's and Jotunheim's history and culture along with the familial records and the scrolls of law. Today we are short on Keepers because several fell ill from last night's festivities so I volunteered to put away tomes for these sections as well."

"I see. Well, the scrolls should be easy for you to put away then. Carry on." Loki moved out of her way. She gave a slight bow and scurried off.

* * *

Two months later and Loki was no nearer to finding out who his heather haired woman was. The last couple weeks he had even taken to setting up camp in the familial records section instead of amongst the spells. In fact, he had given the Keeper of that section quite a fright when she first found him there. So used she was to being alone with the dusty scrolls that she had actually screamed when she found him sitting on the ground with several unrolled scrolls encircling him. Tonight, however, all his investigative work would be worthless when he saw the woman again after the All-Father went up to bed.

"Are you enjoying yourself Loki?" His mother asked joining him by the pillar he was leaning against. "You appear preoccupied."

"I am fine Mother, just bored."

"Bored? I have never heard a more dangerous word come from your mouth. Do I need to warn everyone to watch out for your pranks?"

"Of course not, Mother."

Frigga frowned, "a Prince should not lie to his Mother."

Loki smirked. "You do not need to warn them because it is far too late."

It was at that moment that a woman screamed across the room and her screams were soon joined by several others. Their cups had all been turned into snakes, non-venomous snakes naturally. The snakes turn back into cups the instant they hit the ground but chaos had been caused either way. Women and men fell backwards knocking others over as they searched for the snakes.

"Loki," Frigga reprimanded trying to hide her smile.

"Just a small fright Mother, they will all laugh about it later."

"I am sure they will either way I want no more of your pranks for the rest of the night. The All-Father and I are retiring and if I hear you have caused any more mischief there will be consequences."

"Very well Mother I will restrain myself, if only for the sake of not causing you distress later." Frigga smiled and kissed her son on the cheek. As she left Loki rubbed the spot she had kissed. Hopefully, no one had seen that. He may love and adore his mother but he had always loathed her affections in public, especially when he was trying to keep his identity hidden.

Carefully he watched as the All-Father and his mother said their farewells and gave their blessings. As soon as the doors to the royal quarters shut Loki launched himself from the pillar. He filled two cups with mead from the banquet table and made his way onto the balcony. There were more people outside than there had been last time. Would they be able to recognize each other? Yes. There she was leaning against the balcony railing staring out at the repaired garden. She was wearing a similar green dress though lighter in colour, the same mask, and this time had delicate purple Hepatica flowers in her hair.

"A drink my lady?" Loki asked stepping up behind her. Not touching but close enough that he could feel the heat of her body. She turned carefully so that their bodies did not meet.

"Thank you, sir." The woman took the goblet from his right hand and sipped on the sweet mead. Eyeing him over the rim of the glass she slipped out from between his body and the railing. She didn't move far though just a few inches away giving him room to lean where she was. He did so taking a sip of his own honeyed mead. The summer's night air was pleasantly cool and a soft breeze from the gardens brought the scent of flowers up to them.

"A lovely evening is it not?" Loki asked after a few seconds of silence.

"It is indeed, summer has always been my favorite season."

"I myself have always preferred winter, the yule time is highly enjoyable." ' _Because it is so easy to play tricks with everyone distracted with preparing for winter.'_

"True yuletide is very exciting." She smiled without showing any teeth. It was delicate and made it seem if she had a secret. With another sip of mead she looked at the goblet. "We should be careful these might turn into snakes as well."

Loki chuckled. "I hear Prince Loki only plays one trick a night."

"Hopefully you are correct, I despise serpents."

"Do you?" Loki was a tad offended. Though they were just animals he rather identified with the slithering beasts.

"Yes, it may sound rather silly but when I was young I once fell into a serpent mating pit. They were not deadly but I have been terrified of them ever since."

"That does sound like a trying experience." From inside the banquet room, there was a loud smash. Both of them turned to look for the source of the noise and saw two men fighting with others egging them on.

"Perhaps you would enjoy a walk in the gardens? Get away from the ruckus." Loki suggested. Yes, get her away from the ruckus, unmask her, and claim his prize. The thought of her identity had been teasing him for two months and it was time that Loki had some compensation.

"That would be pleasant, yes." She said with another delicate smile this time a faint blush crossing her cheeks. Loki offered her his arm politely and she took it though still tried to keep as much distance between them as possible. They walked slowly down the side staircase to the garden's footpaths lit with balls of soft yellow light that Loki and Frigga had conjured earlier. There were a few other people in the garden but they were mostly alone.

"Have you been enjoying the night so far?" Loki asked after a minute of walking aimlessly down the main path.

"The celebration has been wonderful yes but it is far more excitement than I am used to. I am quite drained."

"Perhaps we should sit then?" He gestured to one of the benches lining the path.

"No, walking is fine. Thank you for the concern."

"Naturally, it would be bad manners to push a woman to exhaustion anywhere other than bed." It was his companion's misfortune that she was taking a sip of mead right then. She choked on the drink and began coughing violently the cup falling to the ground. Loki dropped his own goblet as he led her over to a bench to regain her composure. He had not expected her to react so intensely it was rather shocking, almost as though she was a virgin.

"I apologize," he said as her coughing subsided, "that was inappropriate."

"Entirely." She replied rubbing her chest to get rid of the pain from her outburst. "And here I thought you were not like the others."

Loki paused slightly. He had always been told he was different, he always thought he was different. Whatever did she mean that he was like the others? "I am sorry what do you mean by that?"

The woman looked up at him her piercing light green eyes framed by her white and purple mask. "By your eloquence, I thought you would enjoy decent perhaps even intellectual conversation but it appears that you, like all the other men here, are only concerned with where you will find your next pair of open legs. Good night sir, I believe it is time for me to go."

She made to stand but Loki stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. "Wait. I believe I misinterpreted your actions. I thought that by walking with me you were agreeing. It would be wrong of me not to say I did not see you as a potential night's fun. Our conversations though, as short as they were, have been pleasant and I wish for them to continue. Allow me a second chance and I shall not do anything untoward to you."

The lie rolled off his tongue perfectly. Oh yes he had misinterpreted her signals and she did appear a tad more intelligent and interesting than the other women; but he most certainly would continue to seduce her. This would be such a wonderful game, the ones that were the hardest to convince were the ones sweetest in bed.

"Very well," she said after a few very long seconds of silence, "to begin why not fetch us some more drinks as ours have spilled."

Loki's lips cracked into a smile. "Of course, my Lady, I shall return momentarily."

He walked off a small spring in his step. This was going to be so much fun. Loki took the steps two at a time. The fight in the feasting hall was over making it easy for Loki to grab two more drinks. As he traveled down the path to where he had left her Loki was perturbed to not see her sitting on the bench.

"My Lady?" He questioned looking around for her. This was the correct spot their goblets were still there on the ground. Was she hiding from him? No. Loki set the goblets down on the bench. There was a note sitting there where she had been held down by a flower from her hair.

' _Sir, I fear the mead split upon my dress and I must return home at once to give me time to remove the stench to prevent my father from realizing I have been out. Meet me at the next masked ball in the same place at the same time. My apologies.'_

Loki sniffed the flower wondering if her note told the truth or if she had sent him to get drinks so she could slip away. Either way, her note told him a very important factor about her identity: she was literate.


	2. Chapter 2

Three months. He had found nothing in three months. True two of those months he had spent out touring the kingdom with Thor, Lady Sif, and the Warriors Three but still one would think a literate unmarried woman would have been easier to find that one in general but no. Loki had been very surprised to find out that apart from the position they held there was no way to tell if a person was literate or not. One would think there would be some kind of record. In his absence he had considered telling a few of his personal servants to look into the matter but had thought better of it, Loki had wanted to do this himself. But now he was once again watching the All-Father leave while having no idea who it was he was meeting. Tonight though, tonight he would find out.

Loki waited a minute after the All-Father disappeared and grabbed two goblets of the special Vanir wine that the All-Father had received as a gift for this day: the 500th anniversary of the All-Father's marriage to Frigga. He stepped out onto the balcony and was disappointed to see that the woman was not waiting for him like last time. With a scowl, Loki leaned against the balcony. Had she forgotten? Had she played him? Was she not able to sneak out again?

"It has not been that long since the All-Father left there is no need to look like that, I did not lie to you."

Loki turned around. She was standing behind him a vision in a golden dress. This time she had changed her mask it was now white with golden swirls. There was a single golden lily pinned behind on the off-center braided bun of her hair. Was it just him or did she look lovelier each time they met?

"My lady," he said with a small bow. "I must admit with the way you slipped away last time I was leery when I did not see you at first."

She smiled and approached him taking the second glass of wine from his hand. "To the All-Father and All-Mother," she toasted, "may they have another 500 years and an eternity after."

They clinked their goblets together careful not to spill a drop of the precious liquid and took a sip. The brew was heady and Loki saw her reel slightly at the taste. He resisted the urge to laugh. Somehow he must have betrayed his amusement however as she raised one of her delicate eyebrows then took another determined sip. This one caused her to cough and now he could not help the chuckle that escaped him.

"Shall I fetch some mead instead my Lady?"

"No, I shall persevere it is not every day I am able to take part in Vanir wine and it is not that awful but the aroma is stronger than I am used to."

"Perhaps we should let it air a bit then and talk a walk in the gardens."

"Only if you promise not to crudely proposition me this time."

"Naturally, as I said last time nothing untoward." Loki offered his arm and she took it. Unlike last time though she did not seem as determined to keep her distance from him. Perhaps it was the wine but more likely it was because she knew he would not force her into anything she did not want. Last time she had seemed nervous.

"Have you been enjoying the daytime festivities as well my Lady?" Loki asked leading her down the stairs into the garden.

"Some of them, I am afraid I was unable to make it to the sparring tournament but I did catch the races."

"Will you be at the Bilgesnipe hunt tomorrow with the other ladies on the outskirts of the woods awaiting the hunters to return?"

"I am uncertain. My duties took up a great deal of my time today and might again tomorrow."

Loki smiled. Finally, he was going to find out who she was. "And what precisely are your duties?"

"I will not bore you with the details."

"My Lady there is little I find boring especially when it involves you."

"Mainly taking care of the household and my Father, if you must know then."

"Those are your only duties? I thought one as lovely and intelligent as yourself would have duties as a handmaiden or another position suiting you."

"I do. However, I was allowed the festival days off and my duties reallocated to another as I took over their duties during the last two festivals and the day after when they had partaken in too much cheer. Therefore my duties now are to my household."

"Yet you sneak out to attend the masked ball."

"My duties were complete and my Father abed." The woman shrugged and took another sip of the wine. "You were correct letting it air made it much more tolerable."

"You must have a very adventurous spirit to come here thrice without your father's knowledge."

"Perhaps, though I was only going to do it once originally."

"Is that so? What caused your changed mind?" Loki asked guiding them off the main path towards an alcove with pool that he used to practice magic by as a child.

"Indeed and do not pretend you cannot guess my answer."

"I am flattered my Lady, I did not realize I had such an impact on you as you did me."

"What do you mean? I came for the free-flowing alcohol." Loki glanced over at her disbelieving and she began to laugh. It was a wonderful tinkling sound. "I jest. Truth be told, I do not have a taste for much mead as others do."

"That is something we have in common my Lady. I believe it is better to keep one's wits about them rather than let them drown in a glass."

"Well said. Oh, this is lovely," she said as they came upon the alcove.

"Undeniably, shall we sit my Lady?"

"Please." Loki removed the light cloak he was wearing and laid it on the grass for her to sit on. He offered her a hand to help her down and she took it sitting with her legs tucked under her politely. Loki sat next to her just close enough that people would question whether it was respectable or not. His Lady did not seem to notice however.

"So my Lady, indulge me, what prompted you to sneak into the ball the first time we met?"

"Curiosity for the most part, my father cannot abide masked balls but I always found the thought of them entrancing. After all, during a masked ball identity does not matter people can truly be themselves when they are wearing a mask and lowly third tier maidens can dance with the princes by chance."

"That is a rather romantic view. I must say most people can figure out who Prince Thor is, he certainly is loud enough."

"True but I suppose I was thinking more of Prince Loki or not even the princes but any of the first tier. Naturally, though, the reverse is true too and third-tier men can dance with first-tier beauties."

"And which are you? I would think a first tier beauty."

"I am afraid you would be misguided. Though I thank you for the compliment I am merely a lowly third tier maiden." Loki perked up a little at the new clue to her identity.

"There is nothing lowly about being in the third tier. All peoples have a place and where would Asgard be without its guards and priestess. Surely you must be a priestess."

"And why do you say that?"

"You say you are a part of the third tier and you are literate. I do not believe there are any female scribes, therefore, priestess is the next most likely to be able to read especially for a woman."

"A reasonable assumption…surely with your command of the spoken language and ability to read you must be…a diplomat from the second tier."

Loki smiled. It was a good guess. There was no way she would know his true identity as his glamor spell changed his hair from its usual silky black to a light brown and his emerald eyes to a common sky blue. Until he had won her over he would not tell her his true identity. Perhaps it would be nice knowing someone wished to sleep with him for him and not his position. "Some might call me a diplomat, very good my Lady."

"Can you tell me of your work? I have always wished to see other realms but have never been able to."

"Whatever my Lady desires," Loki told her of his time in Alfenheim though he kept out all the stories of his exploits with Thor. She was very interested in their culture and the landscape of the Light Elves' realm. As he explained to her Alfenheim greeting customs he decided a visual explanation was best and kissed her on both her cheeks. When he pulled away she was blushing the deepest red he had ever seen causing him to laugh aloud. She smacked him on the chest playfully for this but when the moment was over Loki was able to keep sitting in the close position he had moved to.

"Oh dear," she said glancing up at the stars. "I should have left a while ago. I am sorry sir but I must be going I am near late in returning home."

"Of course my Lady but please might we meet again," Loki said standing and offering a hand to help her up.

"I would like that very much, sir." She took his hand and rose gracefully. They walked together in silence back to the balcony.

"Tomorrow at the hunt, may I meet you there?" Loki asked remembering their earlier conversation.

"I shall try and make it. Here accept this token." Removing the flower from her hair she handed it to him. "Wear this and I shall find you after the hunt."

"Thank you, my Lady, I shall wear this with pride tomorrow."

"Good night sir, I look forward to tomorrow."

"Good night my Lady," Loki said kissing her hand. As she walked off Loki admired her figure. How had he ever thought her "pretty enough" she was stunning: intelligent, inquisitive, and beautiful. It was only after she had disappeared that he realized once again he had neglected to find out her name.

* * *

Then next day Loki realized his folly in asking her to meet him at the hunt. The Princes were to lead the hunt with the All-Father and it would not be easy for him to slip away afterward, even if he left a clone behind. Loki would manage it, however, if only to finally find out his maiden's name and truly see her face.

The hunt itself went off without a hitch. All the men participating had been divided into groups to round up and catch a Bilgesnipe each. Out of the seventeen groups participating only ten were able to catch an animal. However, there were no deaths or major injuries which was a considered a success. Apart from Thor and himself in the All-Father's group were two others, a Vanir diplomat who was here on behalf of the rulers of Vanaheim and his son who was younger than both Loki and Thor.

Their hunting party had been the first to go into the forest and as a result the first to catch a Bilgesnipe. The All-Father's pride had been around him that day and had insisted they hunt the pack leader. It was a glorious battle but eventually, the All-Father was able to land the killing blow with Thor's help.

Back outside the forest Loki was celebrating with Thor but keeping a close eye on the groups of women waiting for the rest of the hunters. Once he has determined that enough of the hunting groups had returned Loki slipped away on the pretense of relieving himself. Ducking into the forest Loki created a clone and sent it back to Thor and the All-Father while the real Loki changed his form to the one he had kept while meeting his mysterious lady. Summoning her flower Loki placed it in his armband and then wandered out of the forest in search of his lady.

Loki had been searching for several minutes when a young boy approached him. A messager by the looks of it. "M'lord," the boy said with a bow, "you are looking for the lady that gave you the flower?"

"I am indeed," Loki said hoping that this boy was simply helping his lady search for him yet his heart twinged all the same as he spotted the letter in the boy's hand.

"Then, m'lord, I have a message for you from her." The boy presented the letter and Loki opened it with a frown.

' _My Lord,_

 _I must apologize as I cannot make our meeting. My father partook in far too much cheer yesterday and I must tend to him. Please do not look badly upon me for going back on our plans. I sincerely hope that the hunt went well for you and that you can forgive me. If you can please meet me at the next masked ball next month. Same time and place as before._

 _Good tidings,_

 _?'_

Despite his disappointment, Loki could not help but grin. Even in her letter, she did not give her name. He was enjoying her more every time they interacted. Looking down at the boy who was either waiting for a reward or a response. Loki had half a mind to give the boy a reply and then follow him. But that would be cheating. Loki wanted her to reveal her identity to him willingly.

"Boy, do you have materials for a reply?"

"Yes, m'lord," the boy replied proffering a quill, ink, and parchment.

Taking them Loki told the boy to turn so he could use his back as a table. Used to this the boy turned quickly and bent over slightly presenting a fairly stable writing surface. Setting the parchment on the boy's back Loki thought for a moment and then began to write his reply.

' _My Lady,_

 _I will admit I am disappointed that I could not see you today. The hunt went very well but I shall save the story for when we meet again. Next month cannot come quickly enough I await our meeting with little patience. Please accept this as a token for yourself._

 _Sincerely,_

 _?'_

Standing up Loki removed a flower from his side pocket that he had seen in the forest and was going to give to the woman to help woo her to him. Rolling up the parchment Loki handed both the letter and the flower to the boy along with a small coin. "Take this to her right away."

"Yes, m'lord!" The boy said excitedly running off with the gold coin. It was worth nearly a half month of his income.

Loki smirked as he watched runoff. Next month. He would find out her name next month.

* * *

Loki headed outside the second his father went to bed. She was already there in a silvery blue dress and milky white wrap that made her features look nearly as pale as his own.

"You look lovely," he said as he approached her. She turned around slowly and smiled at the sight of him.

"Thank you my lord," she said sweetly and Loki saw a light blush cross her cheeks. "You look very handsome as well."

Loki smirked and inclined his head at compliment but he inside he did feel a slight pang. She was calling his disguise handsome not his true form of the Prince. Though there was little doubt that she would find that form equally, if not more, attractive. It still did sting a bit.

"Thank you for the flower." She said stepping away from the railing. "That was very kind of you. I am sorry I could not make it."

"Fret not. I must admit after the hunt I was rather disheveled. I would not have wanted you to see me like that. I did bring you something as well from the hunt." Reaching into his coat's pocket Loki removed a long sharp tooth that he had cleaned and carved on one side a flower. "Plucked from the beast's mouth."

"Oh this is…" She took the carved and polished tooth with a look of awe. "It is gorgeous….I….thank you."

With a brilliant smile she looked up at him. "Thank you. I do not know how I could ever repay you."

"You do not need to repay me my Lady. It is a gift and seeing you smile is payment enough."

Her smile widened and she slipped the gift between the valley of her breasts for safe keeping. Loki grinned himself at her pleasure. "Shall we walk my Lady? The night has chilled the air and though your presence warms my soul I must warm my toes."

Laughter escaped her lips and she took the arm that he offered. "Yes sir, that would be wonderful."

Truth be told Loki was never bothered by the cold but he wanted her close to him and away from others that could disturb them. They walked for a minute before she spoke again. "Now then. Regale me with the tale of the hunt. How did you slay the bilgesnipe?"

"I must confess that I did not land the killing blow. It was a grand hunt though. My group was one of the first to enter the forest…." Loki regaled her with the tale, though with a few of his own changes so she would not catch on to his identity.

"That does sound wonderful," she said as he finished his tale. "I wish I could have been there."

"It would have been a joy to have you there." Loki said leading her to the same alcove they had sat in before. "Oh look they added a bench."

With a grin Loki sat her down on the bench that he had arranged to be placed there. He sat next to her and as the bench was smaller than most his legs pressed against hers.

"Just as beautiful as before," she said looking around the alcove.

"Even more so I would say," Loki stated looking at her. Indeed she was. The dress made her skin glow and her porcelain mask framed her eyes perfectly making the light green of her eyes shine like jewels.

At his words she turned to look at him with confusion but when she saw where his gaze was she began to blush. "Sir…"

Loki reached up and brushed a stray strand of hair back behind her ear. "No flowers this time?"

"I…" She swallowed thickly. "I did not have time to put them in. Father went to bed late."

"A shame. The flowers enhance your beauty or perhaps you enhance theirs. With features like yours it could easily be the latter."

"My Lord you flatter me."

"I intend to...wait here my Lady I have an idea." Getting up Loki quickly walked back to the main path where some pale silver moon flowers were blooming. He picked a few a returned. His Lady had moved from the bench to the edge of the small pond and she was looking at the fish swimming around.

"My Lady," Loki said standing behind her. She started and twirled around. Her foot caught in her dress hem causing her to stumble back and nearly fall into the pond. He caught her however and pulled her to his chest to prevent her from landing in the water.

"Careful my Lady," he said with a smile as he pulled her even tighter against him. "You would not want to get yourself wet."

'That is my job,' Loki added quietly to himself.

"Yes sir, thank you for catching me." She said another blush crossing her face when she realized how close their faces were. Looking down shyly she released his shoulders that she had grabbed when he had caught her.

"Wherever did you run off to?" She asked changing the subject as she tried to pull away from him.

Loki let his fingers linger on her backside before letting go and responding to her question. "Flowers my Lady," he said holding them up. "For your hair."

"How thoughtful. I do not have a mirror to help me put them in though."

"If it pleases my Lady I would be honored to do it for you," Loki said with his most dashing grin. As expected his Lady blushed again.

"I-if you wish my Lord." She turned around and Loki threaded the pliable flower stems through her hair. He took his time enjoying touching her hair and how the heat of embarrassment radiated from her body.

"There," he said taking her wrist and turning her back around. "I was right you do make the flowers more beautiful."

The red of her cheeks spread upwards to her ears and down her neck at his words causing Loki to chuckle. She smiled and her eyelids fluttered as she tried to fight down the blush. "Thank you, my Lord."

Hand still on her wrist Loki pulled her closer to him. Putting the flowers in her hair had dislodged a strand allowing it fall along the side of her face. With his other hand Loki reached up and brushed it behind her ear. He let his fingers linger on the side of her face. Staring into her eyes Loki contemplated his next move but when he heard her breath catch his decision was made for him. Dragging his fingers downward and tilted her chin upwards. Dipping his head down Loki made to kiss her but stopped just a hair's breadth away from her lips.

"I apologize My Lady," he said pulling away from her and letting go. "I was so entranced by your beauty that I forgot my promise."

The woman breathed out slowly and closed her eyes before swallowing. When she opened her eyes she smiled at him. "Thank you, my Lord, for remembering and for the flowers; but perhaps it would be best if I go."

She made to move past him but Loki caught her wrist once more. "No, please stay my Lady. I am sorry." Internally he cursed himself he thought that she had wanted the kiss, that his tease would draw her deeper into his seduction.

"My Lord," she said looking down at the ground. "Please, release me. I am afraid that coming here was a mistake."

"No, please," Loki said getting a little desperate, he had never lost in a pursuit before and he would not now. As he spoke Loki released her and stepped away to show his good intentions. "Here, I will stay a meter away from you at all times. Please we have not even had much of a chance to talk."

She sighed and turned to look at him. "My Lord, it is more than what just happened it is how I….I should not be feeling the way I am around you. I enjoy your company too much. If my father ever found out that I….I cannot."

Loki watched her carefully as she spoke. He was starting to figure out the problem. Although she had an adventurous and curious spirit it had been cowed by her father so much that even when she was free of her cage she still felt confined by it.

Approaching her slowly Loki smiled as softly as he could. Not a charming or sly smile but one of comfort; or at least as comforting as the god of mischief could manage. "I understand my Lady. I have been treating you like someone you are not. You are not looking for someone to compliment you but to have an intellectual conversation with. Our relationship should be one of friendship not anything else."

A smile crossed her face and Loki knew he had convinced her to stay. "I believe that, that would be acceptable. Thank you, for being understanding."

"Of course, My Lady, now shall I tell you about my recent trip to Alfenheim?"

The rest of the night passed quickly as Loki and the woman chatted. She was guarded the rest of the night and wary of each movement he made. Loki did not try to get too close to her because of this. He did not want to scare her away. Eventually though the night came to a close.

"This has been lovely, my Lord," she said as they walked back to the banquet hall together.

"It has but, my Lady, might I enquire…." He chuckled and grinned at her. "It is embarrassing but for all the times we have met and the time we have spent talking, we have not introduced ourselves properly."

"Oh I am quite aware of that my Lord," she said with a mysterious smile. "And it is very much intentional."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? And why is that my Lady?"

"Because this is a masked-ball as we discussed before the whole point is to be anonymous. If we were to find out each other's names that would ruin the fun."

"But, if I knew who you were and you I then we could continue our conversations more than every other month or so."

"That is true and something I would enjoy, however, once we know each other's names we will once again be bound by the convention of society. Do you not think? Right now we are Lady and Lord nothing more, equal in rank."

"Yet, you already told me that you are a "lowly third tier maiden". We already know that we are not equal in this stratified society. I simply want to know your name My Lady."

Once again the woman grinned, "you put too much trust in me my Lord maybe I lied?" She took several steps away from him and rest a hand on one of pillars dividing them from the banquet room. Looking back over her shoulder she smiled. "If you want to know my name then meet me again at the next masked ball and we shall see."

Loki watched her leave a wide smile spreading on his face. All this time he thought that only he was playing a game but it was obvious that she was too. She was even more desirable to him now than before and Loki was determined to have her.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the New Year and Loki was scanning the banquet room for his mysterious Lady. Perhaps if he could spot her before their meeting time he would have a clue to her identity. Currently he had four women pegged as potentials as they all had flowers in their hair. Then he saw one of his possibilities lean up and deeply kiss the man she was dancing with. One down three to go.

There was one by the feasting table, another talking with a group of other women, and the last standing against a pillar across the room. Loki kept a close eye on all three of them as the night passed. He determined that the one talking with the other women was far too social for his Lady. Then the one that had been at the table was joined by a man who rested his hand on her back then kiss her. That left one.

From a distance Loki watched her. She was keeping her own eyes on the All-Father. It had to be her. When his father left for bed Loki saw her move towards the balcony with the first smile he had seen on her that night. He followed her with his own smirk growing. Pausing before she stepped out onto the balcony Loki saw her straighten her dress. Stepping up behind her Loki place a hand on her shoulder. "I found you my Lady."

She let out an audible gasp and clutched at her heart as she moved away from him. "Oh, my Lord, you startled me."

"I apologize my Lady. I have been searching for you all evening, trying to spot you in the crowd. I was only sure that is was you when you headed for the balcony."

"Is that so? Well congratulations, you indeed did find me."

"Indeed I did, now shall we walk my Lady?" Loki said offering his arm to her.

"Yes, let us." She took his arm without hesitation which made Loki smile. They made a circuit around the inner garden's pool chatting about nothing in particular. Even so Loki enjoyed their conversation. His Lady was right, not knowing each other's identities made them free to speak as they will. No expectations, nothing held back. That much was obvious by what she told him when the topic moved to the "princes".

"I do not believe Prince Thor will make a good king," she revealed after looking around to make sure they were alone.

"You do not? That is near treason to say," Loki replied. An expression of worry came over her face at his words. "As it so happens I agree with you."

The worry turned to relief and she smiled. "I am glad to hear so. I have always thought that….well that I was the only one."

"It is certainly not the majority opinion. What about Prince Loki though? Do you think he would make a good king?"

His Lady thought for a second as though choosing her words. "More so than Prince Thor. I would not hesitate to say yes, if I believed that Prince Loki could win over the love of the people. However, I am aware of how most think his use of magic in battle unhonorable and his penchant for pranks makes him untrustworthy. I believe a king must have the loyalty and love of his people to be a good ruler, therefore I cannot believe Prince Loki, despite his all intelligence and knowledge, would make a good king."

Her opinion prickled Loki's pride yet he knew the words to be true. The people would never love him as they loved his brother. The Golden Prince of Asgard would always be favoured to the Dark Prince, even if that latter became king. "Yet again, I must agree my Lady," Loki replied.

At the end of the night he inquired of her name yet again and yet again she smiled mysteriously and told him "maybe the next masquerade."

Loki arranged for another masked ball the next month. Again she said the same thing.

And after the next one. And the next one.

It had been a little over a year since Loki had met his Lady. Never had they exchanged names nor barely any personal information but they had talked. They had discussed. His Lady was indeed very intelligent and well-read yet she was polite and kind all the same. During Loki had respected her boundaries as he had promised so many months ago but he knew she was well aware of his attraction to her. Just as he was well aware of her repressed attraction to him. At the same time though his pursuit of her for his bed was no longer the only thing on his mind, he often was too caught up in their conversations. Usually Loki would have ended this game long ago but he could not bare to let this mystery go, to let his Lady go.

Tonight they were walking now in a part of the garden that, as large as the garden was, they had not visited before together. Loki knew the area to be near to the back of the hall; and indeed the music floated down to them from the windows.

"We must be under the musicians," she commented looking up at the windows.

"Yes." Glancing down at her Loki saw that her eyes were closed and her head was moving gently with the tempo of the music. He took that moment to appreciate how lovely she looked in the soft light. Woven into her hair tonight were a variety of wildflowers that she must have picked from the hills that surrounded Asgard. Though he did not know her whole face Loki suddenly imagined her in a simple woven dress out on the hillside gathering flowers, with the wind wiping her hair around her. The vision ended as the last few notes of the song strained out of the windows and she opened her eyes.

"Shall we move on, sir?" She asked with a smile.

"No," Loki said as the next song started. Holding out his free hand to her he smiled, "Would you have this dance with me, my Lady?"

"Oh," she exclaimed sounding genuinely surprised by the offer. Looking at his proffered had for a long second she then nodded. "Yes, thank you, my Lord."

As she placed her hand in his Loki's other hand rested on her waist. He felt her tense slightly but then relax as she placed her other hand on his shoulder.

"It has been a long time since I have danced," she divulged as Loki began leading her in time with the tempo.

"Then it is an honor my Lady."

"I never was very good," she disclosed right before she stepped on his toes.

Without showing pain Loki smiled. "It is fine my Lady. Perhaps you just never had the right partner. Relax and allow me to guide you. Feel how my hands direct you. Give in to the music."

His advice appeared to help as he felt a change in her and her movements became much freer. Her face lit up as she realized she was doing better which in turn caused Loki to smile. Though they had started a good distance from each when they had started by the end of the song their bodies were a mere hair's breadth apart. The tempo of the song too had slowed until the last few bars drifted down to them. Yet when the song ended they did not part.

Their eyes were locked. Loki could feel the heat radiating from her body and he could see the repressed desire in her eyes. He knew that she could see the open desire in his. Still she did not pull away from him as she had before. Instead her lips parted and her nervous tongue moistened them. The dance had changed something.

Achingly slow Loki slid the hand that held hers down until both of his hands gripped her waist. He watched as she breathed in and out her body leaning into him. There was still hesitation in her eyes though. "No one will know," Loki stated softly.

The restraint in her eyes slipped as she tilted her head up. "No one," she breathed out.

"Just a kiss," Loki reassured dipping his head never taking his eyes off hers. He paused right before he reached her lips. So close that he could feel her breath on them.

"Yes." The answer was so soft that if Loki hadn't been as close as he was he would not have heard it.

With permission granted Loki gently pressed his lips against her own. Her lips were deliciously soft and pliable; and they parted beneath his. Usually Loki would have pressed his advantage but he knew with her he could not. Doing so would push her away from him. Instead just as she was leaning into him Loki pulled away.

She breathed in sharply with surprise. "No." If it was not in her tone her eyes would have spoken enough of her disappointment.

Loki smiled internally with triumph. "One more," he said quietly. Not a question but a statement.

"Please." As she spoke His Lady gripped at his cloak pulling herself into him. Running his hands around to her back Loki held her flush against him as their lips met again. This time Loki began pouring his passion in, hinting at the pleasures that he could bring her. She sighed into his kiss melting in his arms.

Sliding one of his hands up Loki ran it through her soft hair displacing the wildflowers and causing the to scatter to the ground as her hair unraveled in his fingers. Cupping the back of her head he kissed her deeper his tongue dipping into her. She tasted of honey and grapes. A soft moan escaped her. Loki held onto her tighter and her own hands reached up to hold on to his neck.

From inside there was a loud crash and some shouting. The noise broke them apart. His Lady was breathing heavily and she was shaking slightly but not from cold, from desire. There was another crash and Loki instinctively looked up at the window. When he looked back down he saw that the expression on her face had changed from desire to almost fear.

"My Lady, what is-" Loki cut himself off when she suddenly pushed herself away from him and began to run. Standing shocked for a brief moment Loki watched as she disappeared and then he bolted after her.

"My Lady, wait! Please! What is wrong!?" He called as he turned the corner that she had vanished behind. Seeing her up ahead Loki caught up quick and captured her arms so she could not run again. It was then that he notice that she was crying. "My Lady…." Loki said almost helplessly.

"I am sorry, my Lord. I should not-should not have let you kiss me. It was cruel. I should not even be here." She tried to move from his grasp but Loki would not let her go. Instead he spun her around so she was facing him.

"No. You will tell me what is going on my Lady."

"You do not understand! I should not have kissed you! I should not have given into my desires!"

"There is nothing wrong with giving in," Loki replied releasing her arms but cupped her face instead. "They were just kisses."

As much as she could she shook her head. "You still do not understand. By kissing you I lead you on. By wearing this mask, by kissing you I let myself forget that I am…."

She looked away from him ashamed. "That you are what," Loki pried wanting to get to the bottom of this.

"That I am engaged to be married."

It was as if the breath had left Loki's lungs. Why was it so different that she was promised to someone else? He had, had plenty of engaged women, plenty of married woman. Yet they had all known he was Prince Loki. All he wanted from them, and them from him, was a night in bed. With this woman….perhaps she was right. When they wore the masks, not knowing who the other was, it was entirely different.

Gazing down at her Loki saw the pain in her eyes. Using his thumbs he wiped away the tear streaks on her face before releasing her. "I am sorry, sir, for everything."

"Do not apologize. I would not take back a moment of our time together. You did nothing wrong."

"I did."

"No…." Reaching up Loki tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "What kind of man are you marrying?"

"Not one like you," she said, the stress of her guilt and sadness staining the tone. "Not one that I can hold an intelligent conversation with. Not one that would respect my desires if I did not want to do anything of an intimate nature. Not one that would respect me for that matter; and not one I could love. So you see I did do something wrong. I fell in love with a man that I cannot love."

A lump appeared in Loki's throat. Whatever he had expected from her it was not this. She had fallen in love with him….no not Loki, Prince of Asgard, but the second tier diplomat he was pretending to be. She did not truly love him. A flash of anger coursed through Loki before he reminded himself that it was not her fault. He was the one that kept his identity hidden by more than a mask.

Lifting her head Loki pressed a soft, comforting kiss against her lips. "My mother always says that we cannot help who we fall in love with."

She smiled and sniffed. Smiling back at her Loki used his sleeve to dry her cheeks. "By your beauty alone any man would be lucky to call you his wife. But _you_ deserve a man who sees the beauty of your mind as well. Tell me who you are, who your father is, and I will arrange-"

"No," she said removing his hands from her face. "I thank you for your offer but I made a vow to my father to marry the man he chose; and I refuse break a vow when I make it."

"A woman of honor, you are surely too good for the man your father has chosen for you. Tell me then, how many masked balls do we have left together?" Loki asked taking her hands in his and rubbing the backs with his thumbs.

His Lady smiled softly yet sadly. "I….I do not know. The man I am to marry is a captain. He is part of the border patrol and the fighting with the trolls have kept him there longer than originally thought. We were supposed to be wed over two months ago. A few days ago my father received word that the man was to remain for another three months at least."

"That will give us one more for certain." Loki said to her pulling her hands upwards and placing a kiss on her knuckles. "Come until you no longer can."

"Sir…." She replied hesitantly.

"Please, My Lady Love."

"Yes, of course," she agreed with a smile. "Of course, my Lord."

"Thank you." Leaning down Loki pressed another chaste kiss against her lips. When he pulled back her smile had widened.

"I-I should be going, my Lord."

"I understand," he said letting go of her hands.

"Thank you. I…." Her hands clenched before she was suddenly kissing him. It was a longing kiss and one that was over far too soon.

"Goodnight, my lord," she whispered pulling apart from him. With a shy smile she darted away.

Loki turned to watch her leave. As her back disappeared Loki released the breath he had not realized he was holding. "Goodnight," he whispered to himself.

Breaking the illusion Loki had disguising his features he bent down and plucked one of the fallen flowers from the ground. Sniffing the scent in deeply Loki sat on the nearest bench contemplating. She had fallen in love with him. Usually he would break off any sort of relationship before or as soon as emotions began to take hold. Yet with her….Loki had asked-no-near begged her stay.

Was it because he had spent so much time trying to find out who she was that he could not stop until he knew who she was? That was part of it yes but still there was another reason. One he could not quite place. Sniffing the flower once again Loki placed it in his breast pocket. Its presence warmed him as he headed back inside.

* * *

Two weeks later Loki found himself in the section of the library detailing the laws of Asgard.

"Can I assist you with anything, my Prince?" A voice suddenly asked. Glancing to his left Loki saw one of the Keepers at the end of the aisle with a cart of tomes that needed to be put any next to her. He recognized her the permanent Keeper of this section, also of Midgard and Jotunheim if he remembered correctly.

"No, I-actually yes-the book detailing marriage laws."

"Of course, my Prince," she said with a bow before picking up one of the tomes on the cart, "I actually have it here, I apologize for the inconvenience."

Loki inclined his head. "It could not be helped….Do not tell anyone about this."

"I would never, my Prince." She bowed again. Loki was skeptical of her words but nevertheless left with his book.

Sitting at his usual table Loki began pouring over the tome. His Lady did not deserve to marry someone she would be unhappy with. She may have sworn to wed the man her father chose for her but that did not mean that Loki could not find a loophole or bylaw that he could invoke to stop it. Yet after several hours reading he could find nothing, short of killing her intended. The laws of marriage were written well, almost as if they were written by someone who knew of Loki's cunning.

Anger flared up in Loki and he tossed the tome across and off the table. "Useless!"

"Is something wrong, my son?" A familiar voice said from behind him.

"Mother," Loki said quickly standing up to greet Frigga. "Nothing is wrong."

Frigga's mouth tightened. "You have a silvertongue Loki, but you know it does not work on me. Now tell your mother what has you troubled so. You have been distant since the last ball."

A sigh escaped Loki and his shoulders slumped slightly. "I am troubled Mother, you are correct. I am troubled by something I thought I would never be troubled by."

"And that thing is?" The queen pressed.

"A woman," Loki conceded.

"A woman? Who?"

Loki chuckled and ran a hand through his hair shaking his head. "And there is a crux. I have no idea who she is. We have been meeting during the past year but only at masked balls and nowhere else. Because of that we have kept our identities hidden from each other. She does not know who I am nor I her."

"So you have been attempting to figure out who she is? This is what has been troubling you?" Frigga asked almost disbelievingly.

"For the past year, yes, but now….at the last ball she confessed that she had fallen in love with me."

"There are many women who have claimed to love you."

"They claim love for Prince Loki not for the man behind the title. But my Lady, she only knows the man, she does not care for any title."

Frigga looked contemplative. "And how do you feel for her, my son?"

"I-" Loki cut himself off. "I do not know….at first I simply wanted her in my bed but until last time we had not even shared a kiss. We spent our time together conversing. Mother, she is intelligent and witty, loyal and kind, and I…."

Frigga nodded knowingly. "I understand, Loki. This is something you must figure out for yourself, I will give you some advice: follow your heart."


	4. Chapter 4

His Lady was a vision. A white dress with golden threading adorned, a white mask with swirls of gold adorned her face, and delicate white moonflowers adorned her head as a crown. Their eyes met across the room and she smiled. Loki jerked his head towards the balcony and she inclined her head. They both made their way through the crowds and to the balcony. The night air greeted them with a familiar welcoming embrace. She took her usual spot against the railing and Loki stepped up behind her.

"You are more beautiful than Freya tonight," Loki whispered in her ear.

She turned and Loki wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to him. "Do not lie, my Lord."

"What lie? It is the truth."

"Then you flatter me, sir. Shall we walk?"

"I would love to, my Lady." Releasing her Loki offered her his arm which she took with a smile. They walked in silence to the alcove they had been in twice before. Together they sat on the small bench, still silent.

"Three weeks," she finally said. "The ceremony will take place in three weeks."

She was looking down at her lap. Reaching over Loki lifted her chin to look at him. He saw that two trails of silent tears running out from under her mask. With his thumbs, Loki wiped away the tears. "I cannot stand to see you cry, my Lady. Please, it will be alright."

"Please, sir, forgive me," she said resting a hand over his. "I am being selfish."

"No, you are not, my Lady. If anything I am, asking you here once again."

"But I am. Noblewomen are expected to marry men they do not love. I may be from the third tier but I am still a noble, I should not be expecting anything different."

"You deserve different," Loki muttered stroking her jawline with his knuckles.

"My Lord," she sighed her eyes fluttering closed at his soft touch. Ducking his head Loki pressed a soft kiss against her lips. As he bestowed more soft kisses against her lips Loki's hand reached around to the tie that held up her mask. Tugging on the lace he felt it come undone and the mask slip on her face. Under her lips she gasped and jerked away from him. Her hand flew up to keep the mask in place.

"Sir…." She trailed off as Loki's hand covered hers. With a swallow, she closed her eyes and removed her hand. A smile crossed Loki's face and gently he lifted the mask away. The sight of her true face made him smile. She was even more lovely than he imagined. Lovely and familiar.

"Right below my nose the whole time," he said with a chuckle.

Her eyes opened and her eyebrows furrowed with curiosity. "You know me, my Lord?"

"I do indeed, my Lady, Keeper of the Library, assigned to the disused sections of Midgard's and Jotunheim's history and cultural, and the section of law books and familial records. I know your face, I know your position, but I admit I do not know your name."

"Sigyn, Sigyn Snorridottior."

"Sigyn," Loki repeated as he pushed a stray hair behind her ear. She smiled and slowly lifted her hands to his mask.

"My Lady, Sigyn," Loki said capturing her hands. "I must make a confession. The mask is not the only thing hiding my identity."

Her eyebrows furrowed with confusion again as Loki helped her remove his mask. At the same time, Loki dispelled the illusion, finally revealing to her his true appearance. Sigyn gasped and stood quickly backing away from him.

"M-my Prince!" She hurriedly said with a bow. "Forgive me, I-I…."

Her face drained of colour and then she bolted. Loki ran after her, easily catching her as he had before. "Do not run, Sigyn, please."

Sigyn tried to jerk her arms from his grasp but Loki held firm. "Stop. Sigyn," he commanded and she froze.

"Forgive me, my Prince," she said with an awkward bow.

"There is nothing to forgive," Loki replied gently letting go of her arms.

They were silent for a long minute before she spoke. "So all of this was just a trick to seduce me into your bed then?"

"At first," Loki confessed, "I saw you as a delightful challenge. But as we spoke, as I came to know you, my intentions changed. I truly did just want to know you. Even so, I never intended…."

"Never intended, what?" Sigyn asked her tone cool.

"I never intended to fall in love with you."

Sigyn was silent. Loki watched as a myriad of emotions played in her eyes. Finally, she sighed, "I did not intend on falling in love you with either, my Prince."

With a smile, Loki pulled Sigyn back into his arms. Her hands rested on his chest on she looked up at him a blush blooming in her cheeks. Dipping her back Loki grinned as she squealed in surprise right before he kissed her. Their playful kiss quickly became passionate. Her hands slipped around his neck and she moaned against his lips. Loki's grip tightened on her. He did not want to let her go.

Suddenly they broke apart and both looked to the sky. "Snow," Sigyn said with a giggle.

"Rather late in the season for it," Loki commented. Summoning a cloak Loki wrapped it around Sigyn's shoulders. The cloak was of green velvet, lined with dark brown fur, and it clashed horribly with her delicate dress; but the sight of her in his cloak was titillating.

"Thank you, my Prince," she said as he fastened the cloak at her throat.

"Loki, please Sigyn, when we are together call me Loki."

"As you wish, my-Loki."

Loki smirked, "My Loki? Possessive already are you, _my_ Sigyn?"

They both chuckled but then Sigyn sighed and looked to the ground. "It matters not what you call me. The marriage will still take place in three weeks."

"I will talk to your father. He will not deny a prince of Asgard."

Sigyn shook her head. "You do not know him. My Father, he is very proud and very traditional. The man I am to marry, Captain Theoric, is the son of his good friend; and even though that friend is now dead, my Father promised to marry me to his son before he died. Father would never break that promise, even for a prince."

"I see….Theoric. He is the captain that drove back the trolls that were attacking the outer villages. A brave man, a good warrior, decent leader. Too fond of ale and whores though, he is known to get violent while drinking."

"I know," Sigyn said with a pained expression. "He has no respect for knowledge either. The one time we met he declared to me that when I was his wife I would no longer be allowed to work as a Keeper, not only that, but no books apart from poetry and cooking recipes are going to be allowed to me."

Loki's upper lip curled into a sneer. "Outrageous. I will not let you marry that brute."

Sigyn laughed sadly. "Thank you, Loki."

"I am serious, Sigyn," Loki said taking her hands, "I have researched possibilities. At first, I thought it was hopeless, but I think I found a way for you to get out of your marriage contract."

"And what of my vow to marry the man my father chose? I will not break it. The only other thing my father gave to me, apart from the promise of an unhappy marriage, was a sense of honor."

"I know, Sigyn, and you will not have to. Simply allow me to take care of everything." Lifting her hands Loki pressed a kiss to her knuckles. "Trust me, Sigyn."

Sigyn smiled gently. Taking her hands out of his own she caressed his cheek. "Trust the one who proudly calls himself the God of Lies? Never. Trust the man I have fallen in love with? Of course."

* * *

Sigyn should have known better than to trust the God of Lies. Today was her wedding day and she was still marrying Theoric. Ever since she and Loki had parted three weeks ago Sigyn had been waiting to hear of what he had planned. Three weeks and nothing had changed, she hadn't even heard from the Dark Prince. If anything her situation had become even worse. Upon his return home, Theodric had been called to the palace by the All-Father who, as a reward for his service and heroic actions in slaying the leader of the troll bands, offered to officiate his upcoming wedding. They were to be wedded by Odin himself! There was no higher honor nor a more binding contract. When Sigyn had heard the news she had fainted, there was no getting out of this now.

Now Sigyn was standing in front of a mirror in a small room within the royal palace. It was not going to be a large ceremony but Odin had also insisted that the proceedings take place within the palace grounds. So here she was. Staring into the mirror her hair plaited with flowers, in the most expensive dress she had ever worn, and about to be forced into the most loveless marriage she could imagine.

"Sigyn, it is time." Sigyn turned to the voice. Her cousin had opened the door and she could see her father just beyond in the hallway.

"Of course," she replied her voice hiding her despair well.

"There is my beautiful daughter. Theoric could not have a better wife. Your mother would be so pleased." Her father said as she stepped out into the hall and he caught sight of her. In his hands, he held a thin veil of blue lace. "This was your mother's, she would want you to wear it today."

"Thank you, father," Sigyn replied with a small but genuine smile. Her mother had died several years prior, it was nice to have a reminder.

After securing the veil to her head her father held out an arm. Sigyn took it and together they went to the hall in which the ceremony was taking place. Under her dress, Sigyn's legs shook but her face remained calm. She was resigned to her fate. Marriage to Theoric was inevitable. Loki had abandoned her.

Arriving at the door to the hall the pair waited for the doors to open. When they did Sigyn and her father walked down the center. Sigyn kept her eyes trained forward. She knew that on either side of her there was her's and Theoric's friends and family. The All-Father stood at the front of the room. On his right was Theoric, dressed in his formal military garb. If Sigyn did not know him she would feel lucky at having such a handsome and brave man as her marriage partner. Many young women in the room might be jealous of her for such a match.

In front of the All-Father Sigyn's father passed her off to the groom and Theoric walked her the rest of the way to her place. As the All-Father spoke Sigyn stared at his breastplate, thinking back on her previous life. It had been a good life. Her one regret is that she and Loki had not made love at the ball three weeks ago. He had told her they would save it for their wedding night. Lies all lies.

"I do so swear," Theoric said beside her, his deep voice pulling Sigyn from her thoughts.

The All-Father looked at Sigyn. "Woman, do you swear that you will keep this man's house, make it a home, bear his children and keep him fed, be with him in times of plenty and peace and famine and war? Do you swear that you will be loyal to him, above all others, from this point on into death?"

"I do so swear," Sigyn replied, her heart aching as she did so.

Raising both of their hands Sigyn and Theoric's hands were fastened together by the All-Father. "The two are bound as man and woman. By their vows they are husband and wife, and a kiss shall seal that vow unto eternity."

Sigyn and Theoric faced each other. With his free hand, Theoric pulled Sigyn veil over her head. His hand took her jaw and Sigyn closed her eyes in resignation as he bent to kiss her. The kiss was chaste, Theoric's beard scratched her skin...but then the beard disappeared, the lips were still there but the beard vanished. Across the hall there were gasps and cries of outrage. Next to the kissing pair the loudest outrage of all.

"Loki!" The All-Father's voice thundered across the room. "What have you done?!"

Theoric pulled away. "I do believe, Father, that I just wed the loveliest woman in the realms."

Sigyn opened her eyes and to her amazement, it was not Theoric but Loki in front of her. Loki whose hand was fasted to hers. She had married Loki! Her mouth dropped open in shock and her emotions raged between elation and confusion.

"What the Hel?!" Sigyn's father snarled coming up and grabbing Sigyn's arm, trying to wrench her apart from Loki. "Get away from him, Sigyn."

Loki grabbed his wrist tightly and glared at him, fire in his eyes. "Release my wife this instant or I will break your wrist."

"She is not your wife, Trickster, she is my daughter and she will marry Theoric." Her father protested even as Loki's iron grip forced him to release his own.

"Snorri, silence," the All-Father commanded. His voice had a quiet anger about it that made all in the room fall silent. "Loki, why have you done this?"

Before replying Loki let go of Snorri's wrist, pushing the other man away from Sigyn and drawing his wife close to him protectively. Sigyn was still in a state of shock but she was aware enough that she was hearing everything going on around her. "Why marry? You and Mother were telling me to marry, I thought you would be pleased. Why Sigyn? Because she is everything I was looking for in a bride. From afar I fell in love with her, I could not allow her to be snatched away from me."

With the same quiet anger the All-Father continued, "and where is Theoric?"

"Sleeping, I would presume. He had an active night last night, after all. A whirlwind romance with a tavern maid, a rushed marriage to profess their vows, and a wedding celebration. Not to mention the wedding night. If you are looking for a location I would try a room at the Wickwork Inn."

The All-Father looked between the pair. Sigyn was coming out of her shock putting everything together. Loki's plan was brilliant. He had saved her from marrying Theoric while allowing her to keep her vow to her father. "Sigyn," the All-father spoke, less anger in his voice than before. "You have been tricked most cruelly by my son into marrying him. Even before consummation, marriage vows are sacred and binding in law. However, because of this trick, as All-father, I will allow you to disavow this marriage. If you so wish I will dissolve this union and no shame will come upon you or your family."

Sigyn looked up at Loki, then to her father, finally, out over the crowd, before turning to address the All-Father. "All-Father you honor me with your offer. My own father taught me the value of honor and in doing so that I should uphold every vow I make. As you said marriage vows are sacred, to many they are the most important vow a man or woman can make. To me, they are thus as well, and I made this vow to the man beside me. Our marriage custom does not use names, as you well know; simply man and woman, husband and wife, a reminder that our duty as what we are is greater than who we are. Whether it be Theoric or Loki I am handfasted to, my sacred vows and duty as woman and wife remain the same. I apologize, All-Father, but I must decline your offer."

Sigyn's father vocalized a protest but the All-Father held up a hand to silence him. "Sigyn, truly you are a woman of honor. In your marriage, I hope my son learns this from you. As befitting your new position and your soul, as All-Father, I proclaim you Goddess of Loyalty and Honor, wife to Loki God of Tricks and Lies. Let neither Aesir nor Fate drives them apart."

The All-Father made the pronouncement then left through the door at the back, anger radiating off of him. Sigyn was concerned, but a squeeze of Loki's hands turned her attention towards him. He smiled down at her and she returned it with a smile of her own. Leaning down he spoke into her ear. "Shall we head to the feasting hall or do you wish to skip the pleasantries and commence the bedding ceremony, my Lady-Wife."

"I believe we should give the impression of propriety, after all, I am not supposed to know you, my Lord-Husband. Also, I have not had a bite to eat all day, I am famished."

"Famished? Certainly, we cannot have that. To the feasting hall, it is then." Their hands still tied together, Loki led Sigyn out of the hall. The crowd was still in shock and it took until Loki and Sigyn were gone for the uproar to start.

"Brother!" A shout came from inside the hall. Loki and Sigyn glanced back. Thor, who had been a part of the crowd to honor Theoric's achievements, was coming after them.

"Thor," Loki greeted as the blond man caught up to them. "Did you enjoy the ceremony?"

"Brother!" Thor said again looking over both of them in disbelief. "You're married! You just were married! What...is this a trick of some sort?"

Loki raised an eyebrow. "I can assure my image may have been a trick but the consequences are not. I am married to Sigyn."

Grinning broadly Thor scooped both Loki and Sigyn into his arms in a tight embrace. "Congratulations! Brother! And Sister! Oh but I do not have a present for you!"

"Breathing at the moment would be gift enough, Thor," Loki said his voice strained. With a joyous laugh, Thor released them.

"Do not fear, Brother, Sister. It will be delayed but I will find you the perfect gift to celebrate this occasion! But right now I will collect our friends! Sif and the others will be overjoyed to hear of this news!" Before Loki could protest Thor was off to collect the warriors and Sif.

"I have never had a brother before," Sigyn commented with a smile to her husband.

"It is nothing special," Loki replied as they reached the banquet hall. "Older brothers are vastly overrated."

"Excellent to know but I shall make my own opinions of older brothers-by-law." Sigyn replied as they arrived at the banquet hall doors.

"And you will arrive at the same conclusion, I assure you, Thor is the essence of overrated." He told her opening the door for his new wife.

With a giggle, Sigyn pressed a chaste kiss to Loki's cheek. "Of that, I have no doubt."

"Loki!" From behind them, a female voice called out. The newlyweds turned to see the All-mother coming quickly towards them.

"Mother," Loki replied with a smile. "Come to join the festivities?"

The Queen stopped before them her eyes sweeping over Sigyn analytically before locking onto her son. "What have you done?"

"I followed your advice, Mother, I followed my heart."

"Followed your...Loki, this is not what I meant. You cannot trick someone into breaking a marriage arrangement."

"I believe I just did and with the All-father's unwitting help. There are no vows more binding than those made before the King. Besides Theoric broke the marriage arrangement first by wedding that tavern wench last night. It was either my trick or challenging him to a fight to the death during the ceremony, I thought this way would be more fun."

The All-mother continued to scowl at Loki but both he and Sigyn could see a spark of pride and amusement in her eyes. "Your Father is not pleased."

"When is he ever? Now, is that all Mother? I would like to feast with my new bride."

She nodded slightly but then her eyes moved to Sigyn. Sigyn swallowed in nervousness under the Queen's gaze. "Are you not going to introduce me, Loki," the Queen asked her son.

"Of course. Mother, this is my wife, Sigyn. My love, this is my Mother, Frigga."

"Your Majesty," Sigyn replied dipping into the appropriate deep supplication that someone from the third-tier would give to royalty.

"No, no, dear one," Frigga told her gesturing for her rise up. "You are a Princess now, my daughter. Do not bow like that to me anymore and call me Frigga, please."

"Yes, Frigga." Sigyn paled slightly as she spoke. She had not even considered the true consequences of marrying Loki. She was a princess now. From third-tier maiden to princess, she had not a clue how to behave or what was to be expected of her. And there was a chance, however slim, that one day she might be Queen.

Frigga smiled at Sigyn. "Do not fret, Loki and I will teach you everything you need to know."

"Thank you, that is most appreciated."

"Naturally. We have much to discuss but now is not the time. Today is a day to celebrate. My son has married and there is much feasting to be had. You two go along and while I calm down Odin."

With smiles, they parted Loki and Sigyn entered the feasting hall while Frigga went to speak with Odin. The Queen found her husband in his private sparing chamber knocking guard after guard on their rear ends. "Husband," she said announcing her presence.

"Fool of a boy!" Odin raged kicking the soldier nearest him across the room. "Insolent child!"

Frigga resisted the attempt to roll her eyes. Instead, she grabbed a shield and sword herself and stepped into the ring facing Odin. "Calm, my love, all is not lost."

"Is it not?! He was never even supposed to meet Sigyn! Snorri swore he would kept Sigyn from Loki's sight! Now they are married! Ragnarok is bound to happen!" As Odin yelled he began sparring with his wife. Even with her age, she had not lost her edge, a much more worthy opponent than the soldiers.

"Yes, Loki and Sigyn are wed as the Norns foretold but Baldr was killed by a Bilgesnipe not Loki, we have the Casket of Ancient Winters, and Fenrir has been dead for centuries. One of the warnings of Ragnarok has passed today but not any of the others." As she parried and struck out Frigga spoke calmly to her husband, whose rage was beginning to fade.

After a couple more minutes of sparring Odin's age began to catch up with him. Slowly the pair stopped fighting and put their weapons away. "I will not give them my blessing," Odin told her.

"I did not ask that of you. I shall, and I shall do so today during their wedding feast. The one at which I do ask you to make an appearance." Not waiting for a confirmation Frigga left her husband to join her youngest son and his new wife in their celebration.

The celebration feast was a joyous mess for Loki and Sigyn. They sat at the head of the room feeding each other while the servants rushed about trying to substitute a feast fit for a newlywed Captain to one fit for a Prince and his bride. Thor, Sif, and the warriors joined the feasting, at first the other had only come to see how Thor was misunderstanding the situation but when Loki explained that he truly was married they all offered their congratulations. Eventually, Sigyn's family, sans her father, drifted in each offering their hesitant congratulations.

Finally, Frigga arrived a smile on her face and informing the servants that they need not worry too much. "We will have a planned festival for the whole kingdom in a few weeks. There we will give gifts and give this union the celebration it deserves. For now, allow me to give my son and his new wife, my new daughter, my blessing. May Loki and Sigyn be forever happy together and have a bountiful life."

Everyone around the feasting hall cheered and raised their glasses before drinking deeply. Several more hours of feasting passed before Loki began touching Sigyn's side sensually, his kisses were getting longer, and all watching them could tell that the dark prince was growing impatient to bed his bride. Thor came up to them grinning. "Brother, Sister, the hour grows late."

"It does Thor."

"I do believe if all your guests would understand if you and Sigyn retired for the evening."

Loki smirked. "I know." Then the image of Loki and Sigyn flicked and disappeared causing Thor to laugh. He should have known his brother would have snuck out.

Ten minutes earlier Loki had taken Sigyn by the hand and turned them invisible. Leaving behind copies the pair quietly exited the banquet hall, Loki leading his new bride to his chambers. He shut and locked the large ornate door of his quarters behind them once they entered. Though Sigyn's eyes had been on her new husband almost constantly they were drawn to looking around the room in curiosity. Loki took the time to let his eyes roam over the figure of Sigyn. She had worn more sensual dresses during the masked balls but there was something about seeing her in the delicately woven and modest gown that made him wish to tear the fabric from her body to take her against the door...though that feeling may simply be the knowledge that she was completely his.

"I will give you a tour in the morning," he told her, stepping up and encircling his arms around her.

Turning in his arms Sigyn wrapped her own arms around him and rested her head against his chest. "I should admit that I hated you this morning before the ceremony."

"I told you I had a plan. Did you doubt me? A wife is supposed to trust her husband."

She looked up at him with a small smile. "I was not yet your wife...but now I shall trust you with all, my husband."

"As I shall trust you, my wife. I shall trust you to teach me honor. And loyalty. Just as. The Allfather. Commanded." Loki broke off his sentence with a series of increasingly passionate kisses. "And in reward for your lessons, I will give you pleasure beyond your wildest dreams.

Sigyn sighed with pleasure in his arms and she looked at him with a half-lidded expression. "I believe it will take a long time to teach you those values. Centuries. Millennia even."

Loki gave her a roguish grin. "Well, we do have a lifetime together. Now how about I give you a downpayment." With that Loki captured her lips. The time for play was over, now it was time to savor his new wife, and she would enjoy even second of it.

* * *

 **Basically, this story started as a way to explore how the original myth of Loki and Sigyn could work in the Marvel universe and was partially inspired by the song "The Party is Over" from the movie the Bell's Are Ringing (interesting movie if you ever get the chance to watch it). I hope everyone enjoyed this little ditty.**


End file.
